The Great War
* * * * * * * * Bunkerstadt * Free City of Akhen Krivicha Rebellion Blaireaux |side2= Kaniros-Valdrin Coalition * Dragon's Maw * The Soulcleavers * Ursinus * Eradis * Terenth * Colonial possessions |side3= |side4= |commanders1= Leaders Notable Officers * Field Marshall Jaree-Shei Kaymus * Field Marshall Nisareth * Lieutenant General Shatah Careesion † * Lieutenant General Willak C. Amaru * ** Colonel Illari Surichaqui ** Lieutenant Pawaq Kwenteq * Major General Oswallt Vaughan * Major General Síomón Gormáin * Lieutenant General Arthur Hanval * Lieutenant General Rhain Gowe * Field General Zaros Azzanadra * Major General Sverdrup Mysdahl * Major General Trond Ivo Kjytsen * Lieutenant General Christopher Wahle * Lieutenant General Jens Nicholas Annadal * General Zavis Noor * Major General Eidakus Nahdorah * Major General Sorinthas Sildofaas * Lieutenant General Iryssa Venkiin * Lieutenant General Maridius Lunduvofan * Generalfeldmarschall Leopold Wilhelm von Rothaupt |commanders2= Leaders Notable Officers * ** Captain Samson Parvis |commanders3= |commanders4= |battles= |prev= Mirahold Intervention |conc= Siege of Suyalia |next= The Ariilythian Civil War }} The Great War was a global war on the planet of Ingos Tenum that lasted from 1227 to 1232, though some related conflicts started prior to that. All of the planet's Great Powers and the majority of minor nations were involved and formed two opposing factions, the Combine-led league usually referred to as the Allies and the Coalition between Kanrios, Valdrin and minor affiliated countries. The most global war in Ingosi history, it is estimated to have involved at the least a billion people across the planet. All participants eventually entered a stage of total economic, military and scientific mobilization, resulting in both rapid advancement and civilian suffering. As the war came to a close, the Kaniros-Valdrin Coalition suffered a catastrophic collapse that displaced millions of people world-wide. Ultimatively, the Great War changed the political alignment of Ingos Tenum and established the largest powers in the Allied faction as the sole superpowers of the planet. Kaniros and Valdrin were officially abolished as nation-states. Background The political situation before the Great War was marked by increasing tension between the nations of the continent Rialuath and the informal alliance between Kaniros and Valdrin. The latter two had dominated the planet militarily ever since the destruction of Nyrmark in 1194 CE. Following the war, their hegemony started to be challenged primarily by Rialuathan nations. The An-Xileel Empire In 1196 CE, the An-Xileel Empire's Sixty-Year-Plan, usually referred to historiographically as the Long Silence, officially concluded. This period of reconstruction was instated by Ulokuun Anxri-Rihl at the First Decadal Grand Meeting of the An-Xileel party in 1136 CE. It saw the Empire's rebirth after the nearly lethal blow it suffered due to Landfall, turning the swampy backwater of southwestern Rialuath into one of the most economically prosperous regions of the planet. The expansionist policies of the party and nation soon took it beyond the continent, with the first colony on Griffin Island established in 1140 CE. Further expansionism took them to further colonise the large island, annex the small but strategically important Principality of Hythe and enlargen their claims of territorial waters. This resulted in the first politcal conflicts, as the nation of Mirahold was gradually pushed towards the west. Valdrin, whilst initially apathetic, took notice of the expansion of this regional power close to their water, supporting Mirahold at first politically and then economically. An-Xileel pressure on the minor nation continued, and as such tensions between them and Valdrin intensified. Nonetheless, Kaniros invited the Empire to become the third member of the so-called Triangle, an organization intended for global peace-keeping, but de facto used by Kaniros to project power and ally with the few great powers outside its sphere of influence, in 1172. Markedly, Valdrin was not an official part of this organization. Following deliberation, the An-Xileel agreed to membership and pushed actively in terms of policy, in particular towards the ailing nation of Nyrmark. Whilst this gave the Empire a prominent international position, it strained relationships with the nearby Imperium of Alkarzia, a significant trading partner of the An-Xileel. As tensions with Valdrin grew, the An-Xileel, in an attempt to avoid economic isolation, pushed for a change of policy for the Triangle in order to make it recognized as potential force of good - which inevitably failed and resulted in growing tensions between the Empire and Kaniros, but an amicable relationship towards Tecton, the other major power within the organization. These tensions reached an early climax directly after the Fall of Nyrmark in 1194 CE. Ulokuun Anxri-Rihl quickly declared an open-arms policy towards Nyrian refugees, inviting them outright to the Empire and organizing escape routes. This enraged Emperor Neliwyn Kanir, who issued a unilateral denouncement of the An-Xileel Empire and banished them permanently from the organization. Tecton left the Triangle in solidarity with the An-Xileel, thus effectively destroying the organization. This political incident was used extensively by the An-Xileel as propaganda in favour of the An-Xileel Empire. Whilst it was initially speculated that Kaniros would take direct military action against them, the An-Xileel Empire was already considered a major military powerhouse, owing to the successful Long Silence. As such the government formally opened up with their neighbours on the continent, resulting in a multitude of treaties that would form the precursor to the Combine. Tensions escalated in the early 1200s and 1210s due to the largescale advancements into Faster-than-Light technology, led by the An-Xileel Empire and its new-found allies on the continent. Valdrin and Kaniros had suffered major scientific setbacks due to their usage of black lists for scientific journals and advancements considered unfitting to their agendas. The prospect of FTL travel nonetheless alarmed them, and they soon issued demands to participate in the research organizations created towards this goal, though they were all denied. These tensions eventually peaked in the Mirahold Intervention. Alkarzian Imperium The Imperium, founded in 1115 CE after splitting from the Republic of Alkarzia, was the dominant power on Rialuath for most of its existence, and was a prominent opponent to Kaniros and Valdrin. In addition to its core states on Rialuath, the Imperium managed to puppet Aterius, the other successor state of the Republic, after inflicting a series of humiliating military defeats on Aterius between 1121 and 1123 CE, cementing the Imperium as a global power soon after its creation. This would lead to conflict with Kaniros, and from 1131 CE numerous skirmishes took place between the opposing navies, and an arms race began to develop in earnest. As the An-Xileel annexed Hythe and began pushing towards Mirahold, the Imperium had little complaints, welcoming the An-Xileel as a new and promising trade partner for the time being, as well as a significant buffer and distraction to Valdrin, allowing the Imperium to become more confident and assertive in its dealings with Kaniros. Over the course of the century, tensions between the two flared multiple times, reaching peaks at the creation of the Triangle and later in 1194 CE during the Fall of Nyrmark. The Triangle's creation marked a significant turning point in foreign policy, from mere trading agreements to the Imperium making significant investments in foreign nations in order to secure closer ties. The Fall of Nyrmark was also a significant turning point, as the conflict provided the Imperium with an opportunity to seize several lightly defended islands under Kaniros' protection in the Austhave, leading to a prolonged standoff between the two powers. The collapse of the Triangle tipped the balance in the Imperium's favour, allowing them to cement their presence in the Austhave and operate a valuable strategic position for future conflict. From this point on, relations with the An-Xileel and Tecton grew warmer and more prosperous, culminating in Imperial economic assistance to its new allies and political and military backing with regards to the Mirahold Intervention. Ariilyth United Asians Association Tecton Apocrypha Vossland Vossland had particularly strained relations with Kaniros after the fall of Nyrmark, In which Vossland participated on the latter's side. Although Vossland suffered minimal casualties, Mostly intercepting Kanirosian naval advancements and supplying money and resources to their ally, the consequences of having joined the war included the prohibition of Vosslandic naval activity near the Nyrian coast and the disbandment of Vosslandic-Nyrian trade routes by Kaniros, which had historically contributed greatly to the nation's economic, cultural, and religious advancements. The loss was humiliating. The following few years Vossland was troubled by economic struggles caused by having poured much money into the war effort and the crash in trade afterwards, but this would stabilize again rather quickly, much due to Nyrian refugee workforces and newfound collaboration with the An-Xileel Empire. Emnity against Kaniros would persist for decades, and a desire for comeback was a driving factor for the Vosslandic efforts in the Great War. Nyrmark Category:Wars Category:Events